


Always By My Side

by blossomwritesthings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, HusbandandWife, Leo - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married to a Vixx member, Nightmares, Romance, Thriller, Triggers, VIXX Leo - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, Vixx Leo taking care of wife, Vixx Leo worried, angstdrama, angsty, being married to Vixx Leo, jung taekwoon - Freeform, leo and his wife, leoandoc, leovixx, marriageau, married life with Leo, married to Jung Taekwoon, married to Vixx leo, ocgirl, scared, taekwoon - Freeform, vixxleooc, what married life with Vixx Leo would be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Chaeryeong's reassuring nightmares are becoming more intense with every passing night, but she still chooses to not tell her husband, Jung Taekwoon, about them.But although Jung Taekwoon is a quiet and considerate man, he is quite the observer when it comes to carefully watching over his wife's worsening condition.





	Always By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ Reminder for trigger warning: ~ * 
> 
> ♥ PG-13 : This fanfic has lotss of angst,  
> including mentions of character death and  
> mentions of intense, and severe, nightmares.  
> If you are not comfortable with reading such things,  
> please; stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy~ ♥ 

* * *

I sighed heavily as I looked at the clock on my office's wall. It read 4:15 P.m. Just a few more minutes and then I would finally be done for the day. It was currently a Thursday and I was completely worn out from the jammed-packed schedules I had had for the past two weeks now. 

I hadn't had a good nights sleep for almost three weeks now, and it was slowly starting to affect me. If I didn't get a good night's sleep, that meant I was stressed (mostly because of my work schedule), and if I had been stressed out all day, when I finally laid down to go to bed, I was bound to have a nightmare. And that's just the thing that has been happening to me for almost a month now. I couldn't tell if other people noticed my weakness and higher stress levels than average, but I for one stared it straight in the face every morning I looked at myself in the morning. My lack of sleep showed all over my face, especially under my eyes, where there were dark purple circles just under my dark orbs. But if anyone could sense my exhaustion it would be my husband of four years, Jung Taekwoon. We both knew each other like the back of our hands, so when one of us was feeling down, the other was effected as well. 

Taekwoon and I had met in the winter of 2011, while we were both studying business in college, and we soon became friends (though it was hard to get him to speak to me at first, I somehow managed to achieve his name and phone number after a long day of talking over the meaning of life). We were close friends for two years until the beginning of spring in 2013, when we decided that we both liked each other romantically, so we started to date. We dated for another two years until Taekwoon proposed to me in the late Summer of 2015. We stayed engaged for another year until we had our wedding in the Fall of 2016. And now it's the middle of winter in 2021. In fact, we'll be celebrating our fifth wedding-anniversary by the end of this year. 

"I'm going home, bye everyone," I said, waving to my co-workers as I walked out of my company's building. I worked for an advertising company, and Taekwoon worked as a manager of a publishing company just a few blocks away from my own work. We had worked on quite a few projects together because our companies regularly collaborated with one another. 

After a short drive from work, I entered my shared house with my husband. It was a three-bedroom with two and a half baths and a study room. The neighborhood we lived in was safely tucked just outside of the main city of Seoul, South Korea, which is why the location was perfect for both of us as a young, married couple with both individuals working full-time. 

"I'm home," I said. I slipped my shoes off at the entrance of the house and placed my bag down onto the hard-wood floor. I walked into the kitchen and laid my eyes upon the dining room's table, with lots of delicious-looking food laying on top of the large wooden structure. I looked up and saw a proud Taekwoon beaming ear the ear. He had already pulled out a chair for me. 

"You made all of this? By yourself?" I said before leaning towards him and kissing his cheek softly. He liked to do surprises like these once in a while, and I had to admit, I loved every bit of attention I could get from the older male. 

"Only the best for you, Chaeryeong." My husband said, pulling my mouth away from his cheek and connecting our lips into a sweet kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments. 

"Thanks, babe, this means a lot." I grinned and took my place at the table. Taekwoon sat in front of me and picked up his fork, beginning to eat his food. The meals that my husband and I shared together usually consisted of a little storytelling from our day's work at our companies, but the majority of the time was just filled with comfortable silence. 

When I first met Taekwoon I hated being in a quiet area: I always liked big crowds, loud music, and even louder people. But when I happened to stumble (and I mean literally) upon this mysterious man named Jung Taekwoon, something in me changed. After I spent enough time around Taekwoon, I started to feel more comfortable with silence, and the quietness of just sitting in one spot and looking into a person's eyes and simply doing nothing. After I started dating Taekwoon, the silence slowly started to creep into my life. It was never awkward though, just very tranquil. Taekwoon would almost force me to shut up and just sit there with him; while he would read a book I would have to sit there and contemplate my life's choices, all while doing nothing but leaning against my boyfriend's shoulder. But I also taught Taekwoon how to become more comfortable around people, and how to handle situations like loud parties, or obnoxious friends. Sure, it took Taekwoon almost three years to really start improving on his social skill's, but I was like a proud mother whenever he managed to get out two words towards me during a whole day (usually, he would just say 'hi' or 'goodbye', and that's about it, even when we were dating he continued the same habit). We both cheered each other on and that's what built our relationship to the strongest that it could be in those moments. 

After dinner, my husband and I cleaned up the kitchen together and Taekwoon stated that he was going to work on some paperwork in the office. 

"Okay, have fun. I'm going to bed." I said, waving tiredly at him from afar. 

"Sleep well, Princess," Taekwoon said with a wink, earning a small smile from myself. 

And there I was, lying in the dark bedroom that Taekwoon and I shared together. In the day it seemed inviting and friendly, but at night it was almost a nightmare inside itself; as my mind always recalled all of the previous dreams the night before. I closed my eyes and breathed deep, I wished for just one peaceful night of sleep, yet my mind had other ideas. 

~*~ 

I woke up to the bed empty. I searched around the house but found no trace of my husband anywhere. I called and texted him multiple times but he never picked up. I waited for a long time in the house, hoping for him to call or text me back, but he never did. And that's when I started to get worried.

For some odd reason, I felt the urge to visit my mother-in-law at that moment, as she almost always knew what kind of situation was going on if I didn't when it came to Taekwoon's family. I began the short drive to her house (which was thankfully only a few minutes from my own abode). 

"Mom?" I said. I opened the front door to my in-law's house with the spare key that I kept for emergencies. I didn't know if my mother-in-law would be awake since it was past midnight. 

"Chaeryeong? Is that you?" My mother-in-law said, and a second later she was at the front door, greeting me warmly, "here, sit down in the living room and I'll get us some tea." 

"So, what is it?" My mother-in-law finally asked. bringing her coffee-mug up to her lips and taking a dainty sip of the hot liquid. I sat quietly on the living room's large sofa before speaking up. 

"I was wondering if you knew where Taekwoon was? I looked all over for him and called him several times but he never answered. I'm probably being really stupid right now, but is he on a business trip of some kind? It must have slipped my mind in my sleep and I started to panic, that's all." I said in confusion. I laughed out nervously hoping the answer was yes, that he was on a business trip, but I could visibly see my mother-in-law tensing at every word that I spoke. 

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, but you know how things can get out of hand when I'm really stressed out with work and such," I said. My voice began to trail off before I took a sip of my own tea.

"You must have forgotten in your busy schedule." My mother-in-law said, before raising her head and taking a deep sigh, "Chaeryeong, Taekwoon died in a car accident two years ago. It was tragic and I'm sure the tragic memory slipped your mind in your daze when you woke up." 

Everything went silent, as I lost focus of what my mother-in-law was saying to me. The things around me began to fade out, my memories pulling me into a daze. 

I remembered the scene like it was yesterday; I had been chatting with my husband on the phone while we both commuted home from work. We had been talking about what we wanted to do for fun that upcoming weekend. There was a split second where I heard a loud scream and then a few curse words before the line went dead. I tried to call him back after that, but he never picked up. I rushed over to his work, thinking that something was wrong, and asked his co-workers if they knew of anything, but they only recalled Taekwoon leaving earlier that evening. 

And so I drove home, panic slowly arose inside my chest and my mind raced through the endless possibilities of what could have happened. On my commute, I was stopped by a police officer and told to take a detour, because there had been a bad accident just up ahead. My heart immediately sunk. There was a pull in my stomach, my mind screaming at me that it was Taekwoon. 

I quickly got out of my car and slammed the door shut before racing towards the scene, the policeman that had told me to take a detour was yelling not far behind me. I stopped in front of two cars that had been crushed together into pieces, and my eyes caught a glimpse of a few people being taken away by two ambulances. I ran up to the ambulances and frantically looked at each person's face. The four of them were lying on different stretchers. I stumbled upon the last and cried out, seeing my husband's beaten-up face before my very own eyes. 

"M'am, please leave the scene this instant or we will use force." I could hear a few police officers say to me. I kept staring at my husband's white face in horror. When I didn't comply with the officer's wishes, they started pulling on my jacket to get me away from the scene. 

"No, that's my husband, Taekwoon!"

I began to scream loudly before breaking free from the three men's grasps' and sliding into the ambulances' car just as the doors shut behind me. My whole family accompanied me at the hospital all night long, and when the word was finally proclaimed that Taekwoon had died due to extreme blood-loss, all I could manage to do was sink down to the floor and cry out in pain. If only I had been there earlier if only I had known before it had happened. If only I hadn't let him go to work that day. 

If only it had been me instead of him. 

~*~

I gasped for air before shooting up from the bed. I was clutching onto the mattresses' sheets in a panic, my eyes wide with terror. I looked to my left and saw Taekwoon fast asleep. I sighed loudly, holding in my tears. 

'It was just another stupid dream,' that's what I had been telling myself for the past month now. My nightmares were always about something happening to Taekwoon. My life revolved around my husband, even if I professed that I was my 'own woman,' which I was, that fact still holds true. That's why I was always so shaken-up when I would awake from the dream. And the longer I experienced these dreams, the more they felt like reality. On some days, I couldn't tell whether or not I was living in a dream-like-state or in reality.

I stood from the bed and walked towards the kitchen. If my nightmares were bad on a certain night, I liked to get up and have some calming tea.   
I slowly sat down on the living room's, my coffee mug in hand, and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep for the rest of the night. Now I was scared to lay back down in bed again, knowing that I would have to go through something similar like that again.

I heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom and my eyes quickly shot open before I turned around slowly. I eyes shot open in shock as I laid my eyes upon Taekwoon rising from our bedroom's door frame. He looked wide-awake. 

"T-Taekwoon, I didn't know you were u-up," I said, stumbling over my words. I cursed myself for not being capable of holding it together in front of him like that. Ever since I had started getting nightmares I promised myself never to tell my husband about it because I knew he would get so worried about it he'd probably start having a nightmare as well. I stood up and began to walk towards him. He didn't answer to anything that I said, he just kept silent, watching my every move. 

"Would you like some tea?" 

"Sit down, Chaeryeong." I heard Taekwoon say quietly. And when I didn't obey him I felt a hand go to my wrist, twisting me around and stopping me from walking towards the kitchen to fetch another mug for him. 

"B-but the tea-" I said, but my husband was already dragging me to the living room's sofa, sitting me down and looking straight into my eyes. 

"You've been having nightmares recently, haven't you?" My husband said. His tone was so full of seriousness it was beginning to scare me. 

"H-how did you know?"

I looked down towards the ground and began playing with the end of my loose-fitting t-shirt that I always slept in. Taekwoon and I both knew that I only did that when I was especially anxious. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Taekwoon said. He grabbed my chin gently and lifted it up to meet his own dark orbs. 

"I-I guess I was scared," I said. I looked away from embarrassment. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. 

"What are they about?" My husband said before taking my hand in his, squeezing it to regain eye contact with myself. 

"Usually you. Something bad always happens to you and I wake up feeling worse than before."

I sighed heavily, and my body began to shake as I recalled how my nightmares usually started. 

"Tell me about them," Taekwoon said. I turned back at him and stayed silent, before nodding my head slowly as I started to inform him on all of the dreams that I had been having continuously over the course of that past month. It was hard, but I managed to get through it all without breaking down. My husband sighed after I had informed him of all of my nightmares. 

A moment later he grabbed ahold of my hand in silence and raised it up towards his chest, tucking it inside his cotton-white shirt and pressing my palm against the place where his heart was. I looked up at him and saw the look he gave me when he was sad and confused. A moment later I also took his palm and placed it on my chest, relaxing under his soft touch. 

This is something we had been doing for a long time now; not speaking but just pressing our hands onto each other's hearts. We first began to do the simple act when Taekwoon and I had been dating for half a year. 

_~*~_

We were both really stressed out about our work and tired, when one day when Taekwoon came over to my house, I remember him saying that he thought that we should break up. It was getting too hard for him to manage his work while trying to keep me content in our relationship. My heart immediately stopped when he told me of the news, and we both stayed on my living room's couch for a while, sitting in silence, until I reached for his hand and pushed his palm past my shirt, placed it onto my heart. I remember him looking up in confusion and I just pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"My heart beats for you, and you alone. If you left me now, I don't know if it would be able to continue beating." I said quietly, and then I felt Taekwoon grab my own hand and place it on his chest. 

"You and I both, babe." He said after a minute of silence. A second later I enveloped him into a warm hug. We both knew at the time that Taekwoon just said those things out of stress and frustration. 

_~*~_

I smiled remembering those old memories of the two of us, and then I got up the courage to speak. 

"I'm sorry if I've worried you, it's just that I didn't want to have to burden you with any more worries. I know how stressful your work is, and I didn't want to add to the pile." I said as I hung my head in shame. Taekwoon placed a warm hand on my cheek, urging me to look into his eye once again. 

"Why on earth would I ever feel burdened if my wife told me she was having nightmares? Work might be stressful, but it sure isn't as bad as losing you to sadness and pain." My husband pulled my face towards his own and we meshed or lips together with a soft yet passionate kiss. 

"I love you, and if that means giving up my job to help you get back to a peaceful night's sleep, then so be it," Taekwoon finally explained, pulling away from our prolonged kiss. 

"I don't know about losing your job, but helping as much as you can would be nice," I said, before giggling. Earning one of my husband's rare, yet genuine, smiles. 

"I'll always be by your side, Chaeryeong. Promise me you'll remember that." Taekwoon said suddenly, looking into my eyes deeply. 

"I promise, and I'll always be by your side as well, Taekwoon."

"Shall we go to bed?" Taekwoon said, rising up from his place on the couch and taking my hand in his. 

"We shall," I said smiling, letting him lead me into our bedroom just down the hallway, "I love you, Taekwoon." Is all I said as I burrowed my face into the crook of my husband's shoulder. 

"I love you too, Chaeryeong." He said. And I could tell he was smiling like a fool from the way he shifted awkwardly in his hold on me. He slowly placed me down on the bed and tucked me in lightly. 

"Good night, honey," I said, before raising my head from my position to give Taekwoon a sweet peck on the lips. 

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He said. He leaned down into my frame and gave me another kiss, before slipping into bed himself. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to his body. I sighed deeply in contentment at his small act of love, and my heart leaped with excitement as I thought about how much Taekwoon loved me, and how I was so lucky to have such an amazing man, as my husband, always by my side; day in, and day out. 

`_________________________________________________________________________________________________`

~ The End ~


End file.
